Talk:Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport
Untitled Does anyone know if it is possible to use the shadow gun while the driver is still alive? I've tried it and it hasn't yet worked. --Belugaperson 13:27, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Yes, during co-op my friend was able to use it while it was still driving. Extremley difficult to get that close though, especially in legendary. And how exactly does one do this? I tried killing the gunner and jumping on, but I just bounced off... --Kura 13:06, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Well I believe we had hit the gunner with a rocket and my friend was able to land on the top of the shadow and move with it I think during one of the turns...in any case, you have to have more air because the slant on the shadows back does bounce off you off when trying to jump to it while its moving. If you get real close even from the side while not on its back I believe you can just hit x and get in...but I also could be dreaming all this up...95% sure...It's been a while so I think I may go try and re-create the situation, and get back to you--Darnlittlegrunt 19:33, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Well me and my friend were able to block the shadows up and as they turned sideways, we each were able to get to the gunner but there was no option to board them while the driver below was still alive...Hah now I can't remember if we tried with the gunner dead...I think we did...--Darnlittlegrunt 17:18, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :I was able to man the turret once...although on EASY. =D I just hopped on while it was moving a bit slow, assassinated the gunner elite with a back hit, and then manned the turret. damn fun. =D Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 15:02, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::I can confirm at least for the Xbox console version that no option to man the turret appears after getting on a moving Shadow and meleeing the Elite out of the gunner seat. I had spent around two hours just trying to get aboard a Shadow using everything from a Warthog to a Ghost and even using the hidden Energy Sword in Outskirts to lunge at the Elite gunner, finally managing with the Sword to slice the gunner out of his seat and land on top of the Shadow. Imagine my surprise when I eagerly climbed up to the gunner's seat in anticipation of manning the turret against the other Shadows and finding out in shocked disbelief that the option to man the turret only appears when the driver is killed. Now I'm sore with myself for even trying in the first place, but at least I now know that you can't man the Shadow's turret when the driver is still alive. I'm going to remove the section of this article that claims you can man the turret while the driver is still alive now that I know that you can't. -- 01:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You know what pisses me off!! You cant drive this thing!!--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 07:35, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :hmm. concur. cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 15:01, 23 December 2006 (UTC) I read that if you edit the map file you can get into the shadow, but I haven't found out how yet, anyone know about this?? user: Starwarsguy9875 :Assuming youre a modder. Just open up outskirts in CH2R, and uncheck the "disable vehicle" checkmark in the box. And that should be it, as MasterChief already has Driver Seat animations for it by Bungie.--Dojorkan 01:49, 19 April 2007 (UTC) I found a mod that when you press resume on outskirts you are drivn a shadow with grunt allies...................don't ask.user:the evil O,malley :What pisses me off is that when I hop on, this vehicle is destroyed, and I am left with no shields! Emosworld 05:52, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Rumored? In the halo 3 vehicles section it says that this thing is rumored but in the shadow article says that there was a code discovered in the halo 3 beta that says it is usable so what is it? is it only a rumor or has it been confirmed to be used in halo 3? The right counterpart If the Shadow will make it in Halo Wars, I think it will probably be the counterpart to the UNSC Cougar, which is also an APC.. In the "See Also" section there's a link to the Elephant, but I think its closest counterpart is the Scarab, not the Shadow User:Spirit of Fire 01/26/08 how do i mod halo 2 vista to drive this thing??? how do i mod halo 2 vista to drive it?? it annoy me Wrong Counterpart Why is it listed that the Elephant is the equivlant to the Shadow? The Elephant is a mobile base, while the Shadow is a light troop transport. This being said, it is more similar to the Cougar or the Falcon. Missing Mandible 23:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) how come there has never been a sighting of a VULTURE in any of the other games???????